Most men shave some portion of their face every day, or nearly every day. For many men, their beard grows so fast and dense, that they shave more than once per day. Most men with fast-growing and/or thick beards prefer to wet-shave with a safety razor. Wet shaving is using a razor with water and a lubricant, such as shaving cream or soap. A safety razor is a device which has embedded razor blades, to reduce the risk of an inadvertent cut. A safety razor holds one or more razor blades at an angle that will properly shave a beard, while keeping the user's hands a safe distance from the cutting surface. A plurality of men use safety razors to shave.
Most wet-shave safety razors are impractical for a person to carry. Typical safety razors have a head and a handle, forming, roughly, a “T.” Although many safety razors come with a blade protector, the blade protector is generally easy to knock off. Additionally, the shape of the safety razor makes it clumsy to carry in a pocket, purse, or back-pack. When a safety razor is carried in such a way it is easily damaged. Additionally, the blade cover is easily removed through natural jossling and movement, risking injury, or at the very least, a dull and useless blade. Because of these drawbacks, few people carry a safety razor with them during the day.
This creates a difficulty for men who travel and have a thick beard. By the end of the work-day, they would like to shave their beard a second time, but they do not have the means to do so.
Disposable safety razors have additional issues. Disposable safety razors have the same form-factor as a regular safety razor. As a result, they are difficult to vend, because they are relatively bulking and poorly shaped. Additionally, disposable safety razors are relatively expensive to ship, because they do not nest or pack well in a box. Not only does this increase the cost of shipping the disposable safety razor, because the box is full of air, it increases the cost of putting the safety razor on display on a store shelf. Last, disposable safety razors are environmentally unfriendly. They are made out of plastic that is placed in a landfill. Although the metal will bio-degrade, the plastic will not. Additionally, since the metal is embedded in the plastic, the plastic cannot be re-cycled.
The market is looking for a thin, disposable safety razor that can be easily carried by a person during the day. Preferably, such a device should be easy to carry in a safe place, such as a wallet or purse.